love bites
by Laid Bare
Summary: ok, this is my own story about lisa, who's life changes when she gets bitten one night.
1. Chapter 1

Love bites

Lisa: i own this book! Yay me

The night I was bitten, I was as drunk as a skunk. I walked down the empty street, one high heel missing, singing "What shall we do with the drunken sailor?" out of tune in my slurred voice.

Yes, at seventeen my life was already wasted. I was out partying every night and working for penuts every day as a waitress so i could just go out and party some more.

So, anyway, i presume i was on my way home – or i could just be walking down some random street in the dark. The glow of the full moon was the only light source that i had, while my voice rang out into the night. There i was, drunk, at a dead end in my young life, bobbing up a empty street with one missing heel, when i heard a growl behind me.

I swear to God, it was the sexiest thing i have ever heard. Something deep at the pit of a georgous man's throat, so i turn. Gorgeous man? Not for Lisa. Oh no, i turned and saw a large golden dog. Well, more like a bloody monster by the size of him, it's teeth bared in a snarl.

Now, remember, im drunk. So, to me, that snarl looks more like a smile. And the thoughts running through my head is : "Is Goldie-locks coming on to me?". I know what your thinking; she must be really pissed out of her head if she thinks a dog would want to make a move on her.

But i have an excuse. Growing up and living in the seedy world that is lower class London with 34E boobs and an alright looking face makes you the dream girl to every pervert's fantasy. Sad, i know.

So, anyway, back to the story.

I'm drunk and it seems so logical for a large dog to want to get luck. I smiled, shaking my head at the dog. Who, looks more like a wolf, now that i have a better look. "Sorry boy," I call. "Im not that kind of girl." This is true, since i am still a virgin and so very proud to be so. Which is unnatural for where i come from, where if you weren't pregnant by nineteen, you were considered a lesbo.

I gave the dog one last smile –if i wasn't so drunk, i would take the dog home and give him something to eat. So, i turned, one heel clanking against the concrete, when i felt weight on my back, pushing me towards the ground.

I cursed; my boobs had taken the impacted of the fall and were likely to be bruised in the morning. There was another sexy growl, this one close to my ear, claws digging into my back. Seems like ol' dodgy doesn't like rejection. I struggled under the pressure of his body – and i am now sure it is a he, since some parts pressed against mine that defiantly weren't girls.

Then the bloody basterd bit me.

I felt his tow sharp canines sink deep into my soft flesh and hit the bone of my shoulder blade. I screamed, feeling muscle and tissue being torn. I struggled now, but he kept me pinned in place, his body weighing a ton. I closed my eyes and tried to relax, maybe if i played dead, he would go away. I opened my eyes and took a deep breath, vision distorted, like the whole world doubled. I blinked trying to clear the haze, but did little good. I felt the dog's long teeth ease out of my skin, yet still pinned me to the cold and damp ground. As soon as his teeth left my body, the pain began.

I have never been burned alive, but im sure it felt something like this. My body was set alight, sending white hot flames down my spine. My body shook violently while i tried to scream, only no noise came out. The stupid mutt nudged the back of my neck with his cold, wet nose, trying to comfort me i suppose. My body twisted and withered in agony under the dog's – who wined helplessly, yet did nothing else – I mentally cursed that dog every fucking name i could think of, my hands desparately clawing at the road in a failed attemped to escape. I looked arounf for someone – anyone – for help, but all my eyes fond was the big, silver moon, hanging in the darnkened sky.

That was the last thing i saw before i blacked out from pain.

When i awoke, i lay in a luxurious softness, with about a million pillows. Where ever i was, it was no hospital that was for sure. I sighed, enjoying the softness against my skin, and then made the mistake of trying to move. My whole body protested, being stiff and sore, while my shoulder throbbed painfully. I gasped in pain; this would have to be the worst hangover yet.

I heard a sharp intake of breath and opened my eyes. The first thing i saw was a sea of perfect blue – just the right shade, not too light nor too dark. I took me a moment to realise they were eyes, i blinked, watching the face ease back, revealing the sexiest man i have ever seen.

His hair was a golden blonde that was cut short – but long enough to run my fingers though. His skin was the colour of pure honey, sweetishly tanned. He had a strong jaw and chizzled cheekbones that only a geek god could hope of having. There was a shadow of stubble under his jaw, suggesting a scruffy, rugged look, that only made him all the more sexy.

I tore my gaze away from his face to his body, Oh my. He had no shirt, which displayed his well muscled chest. He stood about six foot, and was all muscle – not the steroid kind either, just plain natural. On his honey glazed chest were thin pale lines, tell-tale signs that this man lived dangerously and played dangerously. My gaze travelled to his long, lean legs in his dark blue jeans.

If you could bottle sexiness, this guy would be on the cover.

My gaze travelled back up to his face, a small smile played on the edge of his full lips, clearly telling me that he knew what i was up to.

"How are you?" He asked his voice low and sending shivers through me.

"Fine," i squeaked. I'd say that Mr. Sexy was about twenty-five, maybe a year or two younger and it was then that i realised that under these sheets, i had nothing on.

I stared at this gorgeous man, wanting to do stuff to him that would even make a nun feel hot. I slowly grinned, reaching out to kiss those oh-so inviting lips. I swear, as soon as out lips met, my whole body reacted, all most shaking for more.

His moan encouraged me, i began to trail kisses down his neck while he ran his fingers through my brown curls, the other hand gliding down my spine. I shivered with pleasure; a part of me screamed that i didn't know this guy, that i wasn't some kind of slut, opening her legs for anyone. But a larger part didn't care. This felt so good, so right, and so natural, that I shouldn't care.

My teeth grazed the side of his neck, then i gently nipped at his earlobe. Sexy man growled and i froze, still felling his warm and rough hands trailing along my body. I've heard that growl, it was the same, sexy low growl that dog had given me, the exact same.

I swore at him as lowed as my voice could, he quickly pulled back a look of surprise written across is damn handsome face.

"You fucking basterd!" i yelled, grabbing the sheets to cover my bare body. "You fucking bit me!"

I know what your thinking, that i dog bit me, and i was looking at a man. But even as i stared at him, i knew i was right, even that golden hair of his was the same shade as the fur on the dog.

He stared at me, dumb folded, when the door opened. I quickly turned to see a man about the same age as doggy-man, with friendly green eyes and curly brown hair, his face a mask of concern.

"Is everything alright?" he asked Goldie, trying not to look at me and not daring to come any closer.

I looked around the bare room, "Where the bloody fuck is my clothes?" i demanded, heart pumping in my throat. I wrapped the covers more tightly around me and got out of the soft bed. The two men looked at one another, then back at me.

"I, er..." Blondie began. I ignored him, walking towards the door, which the other guy was blocking. I barged past him, still trying to cover my arse and maintain some dignity. I walked into what looked like a living room, where half a dozen guys hung around, all looking nervous and all looking in their early twenties. Something wasn't right.

"What the fuck is this?" i screeched, still trying not to flash, i spun round to the door to see Blondie and green eyes peer at me with almost wondrous eyes. Blondie took a step closer, his hands raised in a calming gesture.

"Calm down..."

My brown eyes narrowed dangerously. "You bit me you fucker and your telling me to calm down?"

I resisted the urge to put my hands on my hips. There was a sound of movement from behind and i twisted round to see but it was too late. One of the guys had me pinned to the carpet, he smiled down apologetically at me while another of his mates came towards us – more like me – with a needle. Blondie knelt beside me, smiling encouragingly at me, brushing away the tears as the needle bit into my skin and a pricking sensation shot up my arm.

"Sshh,2 she mumbled into my ear. "It'll be over soon." I felt my body grow heavy and weak, i yawned, feeling my eyes, droop. I glared up at him. My last words?

"You son of a ..." that was as far as i got before the drugs took over.


	2. Chapter 2

Ok, Lisa here. How did you like the first chapter? Good? No? Well, please comment. I love reading all your comments, good or bad. So, please keep commenting and I hope this chapter is what you expect and more.

Chapter Two:

When I awoke, I found myself not laying on the luxurious softness of a feather-soft bed. Oh-no, I lay on the cold concrete floor, my head pressed against two metal bars. I guess that's not a good sign. I opened my eyes, blinking, then room was dimly lit, but I could see everything clearly. The room smelt strongly of disinfectant, but underneath I could detect faint traces of sweat, blood and other body fluids. I scrunched up my nose, trying not to inhale too much, or I might pass out again from the hazardous smells.

From the corner of my eye, I caught the sight of movement. Instantly tense, I turned to see Blondie pacing anxiously on the other side of the bars. So, one of us must be in a cage. Anyone want to guess who?

I growled menacingly at him, teeth bared and hackles rose in a challenge. Huh? Growl? Hackles? What the fuck is going on here? I looked down at my hands and saw to my growing horror – two brown paws. I screamed, but only a yelping sound came out, I heard the soft whisper of footsteps and looked up to see Blondie beside my cage.

I growled again. Ok, some crazy shit was going on here, but whatever it was, I was keeping dog-man well away from me. I bared my teeth, snarling, my –oh my sweet lord – fur bristled, daring his to come closer. He didn't.

He sighed, rubbing his unshaven face, muttering. "Maybe I'm not the best one for this." I snarled my agreement.

As if by magic, the door swung open and six eager faces poked through, all eyes alight with awe and fascination as they feel on me. Great, I was the circus freak.

"All right Luke?" one of the boys – Green-eyes, now that I have a better look – asked Blondie, or now Luke.

Luke shook his head, "Someone else needs to tell her, she won't listen to me." I snarled again to prove his point.

Before anyone else could, a young boy – no more then sixteen – jumped, saying. "I'll do it." his young, fresh face, smiling at Luke with utter loyalty. Urgh, it made me sick.

I huffed; the boy was tall for his age, lanky, with dark hair and eyes.

Luke grinned, showing off perfect white teeth, pleased with his volunteer.

"Good luck Jamie," he patted the young boy's back and walked towards the rest by the door – who were looking disappointed. Wow, I feel honoured.

As Luke closed the door behind him, he paused, looking back at Jamie. "I'll bring you some pizza," he grinned. "If she hasn't already eaten you." And then the door closed behind him. Good riddance.

There was a silent pause, I took that moment to look at my surroundings. I was in a bare room, with white walls that were going a dingy grey. The only piece of furniture was a wooden chair and that was on Jamie's side of the cage. He took the only seat, staring at me thoughtfully, before speaking.

"Your going to have to relax, if you want to change back." I tried to hide my hope. Change back? Human? I looked at the innocent boy suspiciously, trying to see the trick. To me, this was like the evil villain of a film, sending in an innocent-looking boy, who manages to get the poor victim to lay down her guard, and then they pounce. And I may look dumb, doesn't mean that I am.

When Jamie saw that my posture remained tense, he sighed, but carried on. "We're not the bad guys," my scepticism must have showed. "No, really. We're not. It's just…" he ran his fingers through his dark hair, searching for a better way to explain. "Luke, well, no one knows why he did what he did," Jamie smiled at me. "We're werewolves – I know, hard to believe, right? – And Luke's like our Alpha, like our leader. So, we don't openly question him and what he does." He paused, letting the words sink in.

Werewolves, huh, I suppose that would make sense, if they existed, that is.

Jamie must have read my disbelief. "It's true, most of us – like me and my brother Nick, are born with the werewolf gene but don't change until we reach our teens." He paused, clearing his throat. "Sorry. And then there is some – like you – who are bitten and instantly change into werewolves." He stopped, and looked towards the door expectantly. There was a knock, and then the door opened, and an adult version of Jamie pocked his head through, bearing pizza in his hand. I recognised him as the one who held me down as I was being drugged.

"Hi Nick," Jamie called to his older brother, as he stepped into the room and giving me a full view of him. Nick looked a lot like Jamie; only his body was more toned then his wiry younger brother.

"Hey kid," Nick grinned, giving Jamie the pizza box. He transffered his smile towards me. "Hey…Um," he looked at Jamie, puzzled. "What's her name?" Jamie shrugged, taking a bite of pizza. Nick nodded, taking his own slice and sitting down next to Jamie on the floor. "Shall we guess?" he asked, Jamie shrugged again.

Nick looked at me for a moment; brown eyes open with his thoughts. "She looks like a Rose," he said finally.

I growled. My name was not Rose. Not at all.

Jamie chuckled, "Amy?" he asked, joining in.

I rolled my eyes.

Nick grinned. "Rebecca? Rachel?"

I bared my teeth and snarled.

Taking a bite of pizza, Jamie said. "Sophie?"

My stomach growled for me.

Nick stopped mid-bite. "Hungry?" he asked. I growled, stupid question.

Laughing, Nick took another slice from the box and walked towards me. Once at the bars, he paused, trying to look stern. "Now, don't bite off my hand," the smell of grease, cheese and meat filled my senses. The aroma was so strong and over-powering that it was all I could think of, the memory of the taste of pizza teased my buds. I only wanted the pizza; Nick's hand could wait until then.

His hands slipped through two bars nearest to me, the sacred pizza bared in his hand, my stomach growled again, eager to be filled.

I slowly took the edge of the slice furthest away from his hand using my mouth, as my hands – paws – were not able for the job. Once my teeth had a good grip on the pizza slice, Nick let go. "Good girl," he encouraged, scratching behind my ear – I have got to admit, it felt so good – treating me as if I was a real dog. "I think she just doesn't like Luke," he grinned over at Jamie, hand still scratching behind my ear. I chewed on the pizza, only half aware of what they were saying; the heavenly taste of greased-covered pizza was all that I cared about.

"I'm sure that once Luke explains, she will understand," Jamie said in defence of Luke, this one seemed a bit of an arse wipe to me.

Nick pulled a face. "She can't be that stupid, I mean, even I don't believe him."

Nervously, Jamie glanced at the door. "You didn't buy it either?" my ears suddenly pricked up, wondering what Luke excuse was. Nick must have noticed my sudden interest, because he forced a cough and smiled apologetically at me. We all finished our pizzas in silence, when we had, Nick waved good-bye and left.

When the door closed behind him, Jamie scooted his chair closer towards the cage, close enough for me to notice the cute little freckles on the bridge of his nose.

"Being a werewolf isn't that bad," He began, leaning forward so that his nose was almost touching the bars. "We're faster and stronger than humans, we live slightly longer, and we heal really fast." He scrunched up his button nose in thought. "The only downside is the transformation, you have to do it a few times a week and every full moon." Was this kid seriously trying to sell me this crap about being a werewolf? I tried to stifle a yawn, but failed, my tongue lolling out of my mouth.

Jamie smiled and nodded. "Tired? You should get some rest; Luke says that when you change back you can come out of the cage. I think he's scared that you'll rip his head off or something." I wanted to tell the kid that I didn't need to be a wolf to do that, and when I was human, I was going to show him. Instead, I settled myself down, my eyes already drooping. I watched, only half-seeing Jamie quietly slipped out of the room, before I feel asleep on the cold stone floor.

***

Run. In my dream, I was running on all fours, the wind whipping through my fur, cooling me. All I could see was my prey; all I could think about was sinking my teeth into the soft flesh of its skin and howl in victory to the full moon. I was gaining speed, running faster than I ever thought imaginable, my paw barely touching the ground.

It was like I was flying.

I watched with growing glee as the young stag hurled one last desperate effort into escaping. But I was faster. I put in the last effort I had been saving, and pounced, teeth bared and claws out, ready.

Then the pain hit.

It was like my whole body was on fire, like my muscles were being torn apart, only to be healed back together. I screamed and withered in agony, my body was on fire from the inside out, yet there was no flames, why was it that my skin was burning then?

Somewhere in the background, I could here a voice, low and gentle, encouraging me, a warm had soothing back damp stands of hair from my face. My vision danced, showing blurs of light and colour. A warmth had surrounded me, not like a fire, but something softer, safer. I clung to that warmth, with all my might, petrified that I would go, leaving me to the flames.

Pain rippled through out me, to a point where I wished that someone would point a gun to my head and put me out of my misery, at that point, death had never looked so good. I screamed for it to stop, screamed for the death that should come, I screamed until I could no more.

Time past, yet the pain did not. Thought the soft murmurs became more pronounced, I realised that it was Luke who held me, who whispered in my ear. "Sshh, It'll be over soon." He promised over and over. Yeah right, he had been saying that for God knows how long.

Soon, however, the pain began to dull, until it was just a small throb that ebbed through out my body, something that hurt, but I could live with. I opened my eye to see that perfect shade of clear blue, peering worriedly down at me. "Are you ok?" Luke asked, his hand rubbing my cheek almost tenderly. I nodded, curling up into a tighter ball and pressed myself against his chest, longing for the warmth I would find there. For a while we stayed there like that, my curled up in his arms, and Luke, saying soothing nothings, his hand rubbing my hair out of my face. Later on, I heard the approached of soft footfalls and the light yet firm knock in the door. Luke called softly, "Come in, Jamie." I turned my head a little to see Jamie's face peer worriedly at me around the side of the door. "I brought her clothes," He informed, holding up my blue top and short jeans skirt that I had on the pervious night. Luke nodded, his arms tightening around me.

I watched through the bars as Jamie lay my folded clothes down on the chair on the other side of the cage, when he was about to leave, he gave me a small smile, before slipping out quietly. It was until that moment that I realised that I had no clothes on.

It seemed that every time I was around Luke, I was naked. Coincidence? I think not.

I looked up at Luke, eyes narrowed. "My clothes?" my voice was horse and my throat felt raw, so my words came out like a chain smoker's. Luke sighed, looking down at me, his blue eyes reflecting the light, I could even see my own brow ones there if I stared hard enough. Effortlessly, he rose from his sitting position, me still held in his arms, and walked out of the cage, the door swinging behind us. When we reached the chair, he looked at me and asked. "Can you stand?" I had to think about that. My legs did feel weak and a bit numb from the buzz of pain, but it was better than lying naked in a strangers arms, even a good-looking stranger. When I nodded, Luke gently eased me down so that I was on my feet, his hands hovering, ready to catch me. I crossed my arms over my chest, trying to hide myself. "Close you eyes,"

Luke rolled his eye and did what he was told and more; he turned his back to me, arms crossed. I quickly slipped into my clothes, noticing that they were all washed – werewolves that do the washing, interesting. I frowned, looking around the chair. "Where are my shoes?" Muffled laughed came from behind me. "You only had one,"

I looked over my shoulder at Luke, whose form was shaking slightly from laughter; his back still turned. It was a shame really, those shoes were really nice and all.

"You can look now," Luke turned, his blue eyes starting from my legs and travelling all the way to my face, his gaze agonizingly slow. It made me feel nervous the way he looked at me like that, almost as if reminding me that even with my flimsy clothes, most of my skin was still bare. He himself was shirtless, with a dark pair of faded blue jeans, the top button undone. My eyes roamed over the golden chest, once again noting the faint white scars that trailed along the planes of his well-defined body. "Stop that," I muttered, tearing my eyes away and glaring down at the floor.

"Stop what?" I could hear the smile in Luke's voice, the slight arrogant tone that suggested that he was used to girls looking at him in that way. The dick.

I turned my glare to his blue eyes – and can I just add that it's hard to glare at something you would normally ogle at – and was momentarily glad to she the shock flicker through them. "You fucking arsehole," Screamed, my throat protested, but I didn't care, although my voice did squeak and go a few octaves lower. "How _dare_ you!" My hands balled up into fists, I badly wanted to punch something, preferably with his face on it. "How dare you bite me, what were you thinking? I don't even know you, do you randomly go round biting people and turning them into werewolves?" my head was throbbing painfully, like one killer headache, but I ignore it, focusing on the idiot in front of me. Luke looked taken back, and a little lost by the look of it, like a puppy, no pun intended. For a moment there was silence, I could hear the held breath of the others on the other side of the door, the fact that I could threw me off a bit. When Luke spoke, his voice was low and even, like he was trying to keep his emotions in cheek. "No, I don't bite random people, you are the first."

"And that makes it ok, does it?" my hands were on my hips, leaning slightly forward. I had the horrible idea that I looked and sounded like my mother.

Luke let out a sigh I had no idea he had been holding. "No, it doesn't."

"And your going to change me back?" I demanded, feeling slightly relieved that Luke had some sense.

There was a long pause, the longest one yet, Luke stared back at me, his blue eyes a pressing weight that made me uneasy. "I can't," He said at last, his voice soft, gentle.

My own was another matter. "What do you mean, 'I can't'?" I shrieked, my eyes filling up with tears of anger. "There must be something – _anything_ – that you can do." The tears were brimming, threatening to fall at any given moment, causing my vision to haze slightly. Luke began to walk towards me, I backed up glaring at him.

Sighing, she ran his fingers through his tousled golden locks, when he spoke, his voice was firm, final. "There is nothing I or anyone else can do, you're a werewolf – the only female werewolf – and I'm sorry, but there is nothing I can do now."

I looked at him sharply, my mind running a riot. "I'm the only female werewolf?"

Luke smiled and nodded, probably pleased that we were on a subject that he could talk about. "Yeah, you're the only one that's ever survived the change…"

Oh God.

"You mean to tell me," I was surprised that my voice came out calm, but as each word, it grew louder and filler with more anger. "That you bit me, knowing that I was most definitely going to _die_?" Luke backed up a bit from the malice in my voice, I could almost see the _Oh shit_ running through his eyes. I looked around the room for something to throw at him, my eyes setting on the chair. At a speed I had no idea that I had, I flung the bits of wood at Luke, who ducked just in time, causing the chair to crash and shatter loudly against the wall. "Stay away from me!" I screeched, already moving towards the door. I could hear the scramble of the others moving quickly away. I flung the door open seeing six shocked and slightly scared faces looking at me. I ignored them, looking around, trying to spot the front door, I could hear Luke approaching, so I began to storm out of the door way, eyes roaming for a door that would resemble a front door. The others let me passed, staring between Luke and me, I walked out a door and found myself in a hall, the front door almost glowing.

"Wait," Luke stopped at the hall door, eyes wary. I spun around, my fists already balled up, waiting to just be flung at his pretty-boy face. "What?" I demanded.

"You won't be able to survive out there on your own," I opened my mouth, but he cut me off. "Your a werewolf now, you've changed and when the full moon comes, your going to need us," His eyes pierced through me. "We'll be here for one month, you can come at anytime, and we'll help you, make the change easier. But after that, we're going. But when you do come back: you'll have to leave you old life behind, come with us."

"Yeah, like I'm _really _coming back." I spat out, giving Luke an evil look. He shrugged, crossing his arms. "You'll know where to find us, and we'll be checking up on you."

I wanted to tell him that he sounded like a reject mafia guy, but just shook my head and walked barefoot towards the door, never looking back.

The cool autumn sunshine made my eyes scrunch up, the chilly breeze making me hug myself. Looking around, I could see all the Victorian homes all rowed up neatly with their posh little rose gardens. I was in the wealthy part of London, a long way away from home. I sighed, walking down the path to the small gate, turning back to catch a glimpse of the door number. 56. Not that I'll ever need to know the number, just, nice to know. I dug into the back pocket of my skirt, pulling out my oyster card, loose change and a few scraps of paper. At least I could take the bus, thought going the whole journey with all the stare did damper the prospect of going home. I had £1.13 altogether, so I could stop off at a café and buy a cup of coffee or something. As I walked down the road – not knowing where the hell I was going – I balled up the recipes from my pocket until I came across a scrap piece of paper with _Jamie_ written on it and a mobile number below. I pocketed the number, better safe then sorry. I gave the house I had just left one last lingering look, leaving behind all the stuff about werewolves, cages and Luke. Hopefully, I'll wake up and realise this was all a dream. Yeah, I should be so lucky.

I began to walk, not reaching civilisation for a while, when I did, I received strange looks, but no one voiced their opinion in my bare feet and hooker-ish clothes.

This was going to be a long ride home.

Ok, what do you think? I demand that you comment and tell me what you think. I'm thinking of writing the same story in Luke's point of view, but only if you guys' want to. I think I'll call it "Beneath a full moon" or something. So, comment and let me know.

**I love you lots…x**

**Lisa**




End file.
